First Time
by IfweDieYoung
Summary: Firsts for Dean Winchester. First gun, first kiss, first girlfriend, etc.
1. First Gun

**A/N: The first in a series of Dean's firsts. You can look forward to great hits such as first kiss, first girlfriend, etc. Suggestions are appreciated and welcome either in a review or PM. **

**Dean's First Gun**

John looked at his boys sitting on the dirty motel's couch together. Sam's third birthday had just rolled around so cupcake liners littered the floor and the boys had chocolate smeared across their mouths and for a moment they almost looked like they could be a normal family.

John had been debating about this for a long time, giving Dean a gun for when he left. Dean had shot a gun on multiple occasions and one was always waiting on the bed of whatever dinky motel they were in incase a demon would get back to his boys before he did. He finally decided to bite the bullet when he came home to two boys sound asleep and a demon looming over them.

"Dean, come here." John said looking at the pistol splayed out before him, bullets on one side, the gun itself on the other. Dean meandered over rubbing his eyes and then looked, shocked at the gun. "Load this." His father commanded.

Dean was practiced in this art; the gun was ready to go in less than a minute. His chubby fingers pressed the components together as another child's might fit together pieces of a wooden puzzle, but he was not another child. He looked up for his father's approval when he finished.

John nodded. "It's yours, do you want a holster or can you wear it like this?" John lifted the tail end of his shirt to reveal a gun stuffed in the back waistband of his pants. Dean mimicked the look he saw, the elastic of his pajama pants barely holding the cool gun mental against his back. John ruffled his hair. "Be back in a few days, kid. Be good to your brother. Bye Sam." He shouted to his other son and left the hotel room.

Dean was beaming, he pulled the gun out of his pants and admired it, he ran his hand over the barrel and curled his hand around the handle. "Look, Sammy!" Dean said. Sam was already asleep though, but Dean did not care. Dean did not sleep that night, he stayed up, praying for a chance to try out his new toy.


	2. First Kiss

**A/N: This has been stuck in my mind since I published the first one so I decided to put it up the same night. **

**Dean's First Kiss **

Dean looked in the mirror. He was standing shirtless, his jeans hugging his hips the hint of a knife handle at his hip, cool gun metal pressing against he back of his pelvis. He started rhythmically brushing his teeth. Dean was 13 and finally accepting the fact that his existence would always be temporary. Always just chugging to the end, two weeks, three weeks tops. He learned to have fun, anything he did that he could get reprimanded for would be long lost in some file and soon he would be gone and no one would remember.

It started with little things, vulgar drawings and words on desks, graffiti on the sidewalks. He knew not to go bat shit and pull a knife or a gun, but he also entertained himself. He spit the toothpaste into the sink as Sammy came in bleary eyed. Dean ruffled Sam's hair and turned to pull a flannel shirt on and button it up. He pulled his leather jacket on over that. "Today's going to be a good day, Sammy, I can feel it."

John stopped the car in front of Treadway Junior High and let Dean out. "Be good." His father said. Dean rolled his eyes and slung his backpack over his shoulder, a mandate made by his father until he made it to high school. He knew it was pointless; anything he learned here wouldn't help. Dean walked into school surveying the populous, there was a clear social ranking, and judging by the looks he was given he was on the bottom.

He dropped into the office to pick up his schedule. "Winchester, Winchester," the frazzled secretary said bustling about the office. "Here we are!" She handed him a piece of paper that would hold his fate for the next ten or so days. "Someone to show you around, uh…" she glanced around, "Suzan!" A blonde girl a little younger than Dean looked up from her nails.

"Yes?" She asked smiling right at Dean.

"Can you show Dean around to his classes?" The secretary asked as she bustled back to her desk.

"Sure!" She smiled sweetly and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Dean."

It started out like all the other tours, 'Here's your first period, here's the cafeteria, here's the library.' Suddenly Dean impulsively grabbed her waist and pulled her into a janitor's closet. He smashed his lips into hers and she clung onto to the front of his jacket for dear life before moving her hands up to the base of his neck and his hair. His hands moved possessively about her waist as they made out in the dank, damp, closet.

When they finished he stroked her hair slightly before exiting out of the closet. He never spoke to her again. He had no regret. He would be gone in 2 weeks anyway, might as well save her the pain.


End file.
